


The Convolution

by Lights321



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Blackmail, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Divorce, Excessive Drinking, Exploitation, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Martyr Syndrome, References to Underage Drinking, References to Underage Sex, Smoking, Step-mother, Step-siblings, Tears, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, childhood neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lights321/pseuds/Lights321
Summary: This work is based off the Step-Sibling AU.Gavin Reed lives alone with his mother in a small apartment in Detroit. Every week, he is picked up in a car and sent to spend the day with his dad and stepmother. As Gavin grows older, he begins to gradually comprehend just how complicated his family is. And how little faith to place in others.





	The Convolution

How mommy and daddy separated was always a story that dripped out of mommy’s voice through sobs, angry shouts, or a deadpan monotone as she stared down her glass of cheap beer. He never understood anything that came out of his mommy's mouth, but when she cried, he cried too.

Then his mom would hold him close and they would cry together.

Gavin learned from a very early age to not ask mommy any more questions than necessary when it came to why he had to visit daddy at his big house outside of Downtown Detroit every week. They made mommy sad. When mommy was sad she slept a lot.

On Saturdays, he had to get into a very big van driven by a man named Stephen. When he arrived at the big house, his daddy and his other new mommy were very nice to him. They always got him big toys and food that tasted really good at fancy restaurants where they had to do something called “reservations” before they could go in. Those visits only lasted a day, which Gavin was sometimes sad about. But he normally missed his mommy anyway at the end of the day.

Gavin also really liked the toys that they got him, But one time he saw his mommy stare bitterly at the bear he had brought home, and walked back to her room. Carefully, Gavin tiptoed over to her room and heard her quietly choking through broken sobs.

Gavin threw the big bear in the dumpster that was behind their small apartment. There were rats and bugs and other gross things there, but Gavin hated seeing mommy cry. Almost as much as smelling mommy after she drank.

Soon, Gavin found out that no matter what toys he brought home, mommy would always look at them with a sallow look on her face. Sometimes she would cry, get angry, or break them.

Gavin started leaving the toys in the car when Stephen drove him home.

When Gavin got older he started getting smarter. He learned that his mom and dad were “divorced”- something that the people on television were always talking about. It didn’t look nice. Especially when they fought over stuff like money and kids. Gavin didn’t think it was so bad until he started asking his friends at school how their home was.

Marty Geoit always talked about how gross his mom and dad were in the morning. He complained loudly at Gavin sitting beside him about how his dad would always give his mom an ( _ew gross_ ) kiss on the lips, and if he complained, they would run over and blow raspberries on his face.

Gavin stared at Marty like the boy was an alien.

“Your mom and dad are together? You all live together?”

Marty stared back at Gavin like _he_ was the crazy one. “Yeah..?”

Gavin felt a sickening lurch in his stomach, the idea of not fitting in like that freak Joseph who sat at the back of the class and ate his boogers. He had to fit in, pretend everything was normal so Marty would keep talking to him, and make him laugh. He shrugged. “Yeah, my mom and dad are more... independent.” _Independent_. He learned that word from last night's TV. It sounded so cool and strong.

Marty groaned in envy. Gavin felt better. “You’re so lucky Gavin. My mom and dad are so gross, I wish I had your mom and dad.”

Gavin laughed, but he still felt a little nauseous.

When he came home, he threw his backpack on the ground and sat at the table, with his face in his hands. Mom was opening a pack of Oreos and pouring some milk in a bowl for his after-school snack. Gavin gave a loud, exaggerated sigh. His mom turned around and grinned at him.

“You sigh like that, all the air in your body is gonna leave your body.”

Gavin beamed happily back. His mom was smiling today! He could ask her questions and not get sent away to watch TV!

Gavin cleared his throat, shifting in his seat, preparing himself like he saw his teacher do in the mornings before class. His mom smiled even wider.

“Mom… today Marty said something that made me curious.”

His mom carried over a plate of Oreos and a glass of milk.

“What about it, baby?”

Gavin looked at the table, feeling more and more uneasy at the words that were going to leave his mouth. He was finally going to ask it, the thing that made his mom cry so much at night, when she got drunk, or when she thought he was sleeping.

“Mom, are we normal?”

Mom stopped smiling. Gavin swallowed. He felt his fear slowly solidify into a rock at the pit of his stomach.

“Marty was telling me about how his mom and dad lived together, and I was thinking why do I have to visit dad for only one day? And why do I have another lady who tells me to call her mom too?”

His mom closed her eyes and sighed. “I shouldn’t tell you this… You’re just a kid…” She lifted her arm to rub at her eyes. She looked so tired.

Then mom gave a sudden loud laugh and leaned back in her chair. “You know what? Who cares! He wants to act so normally and self-righteous! His son has a right to know!”

She was still talking to herself. Gavin felt scared.

His mom looked back at him. Her smile was different. It was tight and her eyes looked mad. Gavin shrank back into his chair.

“Your dad and I are divorced. It means two people who loved each other can’t live with each other anymore. I loved your dad. He didn’t love me.”

Gavin stared at her with big eyes. He started trembling. Mom’s voice was getting louder.

“Your dad loved another woman. Someone with more money. Your daddy had another baby with this woman.”

Gavin gasped. “I have a baby brother?”

His mom softened at his innocent exclamation. Her angry faded into exhausted amusement. She reached out her hand and ruffled his hair.

“Older brother, sweetie. Your daddy had another family behind my back. He told me that he was working on business with a friend, but that friend was another lady who liked dad.”

Gavin blinked. “Daddy… left us?”

He remembered a few weeks ago when he was playing soccer with George and Phillip. He accidentally kicked the ball over the fence at the playground. George and Phillip called the supervisor and got the ball back. The supervisor was mean and yelled at them. When they started playing again, they didn’t let him kick the ball for the rest of the recess. Or the next few days. Gavin stood over at the monkey bars and watched his friends kick around that bright red ball, laughing and having fun while he just… hung there.

He felt really bad. He even said sorry to George and Phillip a bunch of times. They eventually let him play with them again, but it had hurt Gavin a lot. Gavin still felt a little angry at Phillip and George sometimes.

If Daddy left mom all this time… if mom was the one at the monkey bars, and dad was playing with his friends… since Gavin was born… How hurt was mom?

Gavin felt tears fill his eyes.

His mom immediately grabbed tissues and dabbed at his eyes.

“Oh baby no, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

Gavin sobbed louder seeing his mom looking sadder than ever. “Daddy left you all this time? Are you sad mom? I’m sorry, I’m sorry you’re sad mommy, I want to help.”

His mom began crying too. She carried Gavin over to the couch and held him against her chest.

“I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry for telling you this, I’m so stupid…”

Gavin rubbed his face on his mom’s chest. “I want to know more about dad. He never tells me anything when I see him. Why? Why doesn’t he say anything? Why does that lady tell me to call her mom?”

His mom sighed. “You’re too young Gavin. I-I can’t.”

Gavin looked at her solemnly. “I have to see them every week mom. I have to see them. You don’t. I want to know why.”

His mom rubbed her face in her hands.

“Gavin, you’re so small. I shouldn’t tell you anything.”

Gavin spoke up again. “I already know I’m different. I just want to know why.”

His mommy told him.

How dad and mom didn’t have a lot of money. But dad won some money through the lottery. Dad took the money and began investing it into housing. Dad met a woman named Linda. Linda’s husband had passed away a few years before she met dad. Linda became dad’s “business partner”. Mom, dad and Linda were very good friends. They spent a lot of time together.

Dad spent more time away from the house. Mom was happy. She was finally paying off the apartment she was living in, and all the money she owed to people. When mom got pregnant with Gavin, she was so, so happy.

Dad was so, so happy too. But one day Linda got pregnant too.

Linda came to dad and mom’s home and told them that she had dad’s kid.

Mom was angry. Dad was angry. Linda was angry.

The next few months were the worst months of mom’s life. She was so tired from being pregnant and she was so, so angry at dad.

Dad told mom in the end that he loved Linda. He loved her since he met her. He was sorry, and he wanted to tell mom another way, but this was…

“And I’ll always remember this, baby. He told me that “ _this was just how things happened and how we both have to live with it._ ” Your daddy put the responsibility of his mistakes on my shoulders. Because your dad was, and still is, weak. He didn’t have the strength to admit that this was his fault.”

Dad and mom divorced. Dad still wanted to meet his baby, even though mom didn’t want him to. But the court said that mommy couldn't work if she was pregnant and after she had the baby. She needed child support, and in order to get it, dad had “visitation” rights to Gavin.

“That’s how it happened baby. Every week, I have to let you go to see your dad and Linda. I’m working now, but it’s not enough to support us on our own. And baby, no matter how much I don’t like your dad, I have to let you live a happy life with enough food, shelter and a father.”

Gavin was quiet. “So dad made you send me over. If I didn’t see dad we’d die because we wouldn't have any money.”

His mom pinched his cheek hard. “Don’t you dare use that kind of language. If you dad stopped paying child support, we’d still live. Not as well as I’d like for you to live. And Gavin. You need a dad too. Money can’t buy that.”

“I don’t want dad. He hurt you. He made you cry.”

His mom closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh.

“Your dad’s problems are between me, him, and Linda. He loves you.”

“If dad loved me, he’d live with us instead of that big house with Linda and my brother.”

His mom was quiet. She spoke again. “Gavin, your daddy really loves you-”

“No! He doesn’t! If he loved me, I would be in a normal house! If he loved me, he’d love you too! If he loved me, I would be normal, like my friends!”

He turned around and saw that his mommy was crying again.

Gavin placed his face into the crook of her neck and started crying too.

The next Saturday that came, he stepped reluctantly into the car, his mom telling him “to act normal, don’t let daddy know what we talked about.”

He ignored Stephen talking to him.

When he came out of the car, he saw his dad and Linda standing in front of their big house smiling and greeting him. Gavin felt angry.

His dad walked up to him, and his face changed. “What’s with you, kiddo?”

Gavin shrugged. “Nothing.”

He looked at the lady beside dad. Gavin noted that she wasn’t as pretty as mom. He knew her name. The woman who had helped dad hurt mom so much. Linda. The evil witch who stole his bad dad away.

Linda looked uncomfortable at the unwavering stare that Gavin was levelling at her.

She clapped her hands together. “Well, Richard, let’s go in.”

Dad reached over to pick up Gavin’s backpack. Gavin pulled it back roughly. His dad looked mad.

“What’s with you today? Did something bad happen at school?”

“No.” Gavin spat back.

Linda reached over to grab dad’s arm. “Come on, Richard. Let’s just go inside. Gavin, are you sure you don’t need any help?”

He couldn’t resist. The secret he knew was bursting out of him.

“No thank you, Linda.”

Her face immediately turned pale. His dad was staring at Gavin in shock. He grabbed his own backpack and stomped into the house, leaving his dad and stepmom standing on the driveway.

 

* * *

 

Gavin met his older brother when he was eleven years old.

He was surprised he had not met him sooner. But Linda and his dad told him that his brother was always sent to the library when they met him. They didn’t want his brother to steal any attention when they met Gavin so rarely.

Gavin stepped into the dining room. The table was full of good food, candles, and pastry baskets. He saw the boy sitting at the end.

The first thing he noticed was his brother’s eyes. They were different from his grey eyes. Bright blue, almost artificial. Gavin was surprised at how pale his brother was too.

Gavin always had a consistent tan. He spent a lot of time outside playing sports, swimming and running around with friends. His brother looked as though he never left the house.

As Gavin was taking in the sight of his older brother, he noticed that his brother was doing the same. It was very… cold and clinical. Like how Mrs. Calcy, his mean science teacher, would look at Gavin when he talked too loudly in class.

Linda cleared her throat. Gavin and his brother looked at her.

“Gavin, I would like you to meet your older brother and my son. Elijah.”

Elijah finally spoke. “It’s nice to meet you, Gavin. Mom and dad talk about you a lot.”

The way he spoke was though as if Gavin was unwanted at the table. He saw that Elijah had the same pinched smile his mom had when she was tired and pretending to be happy for Gavin.

He felt a surge of rage bubble up inside him. This was the baby that helped contribute to his mother’s misery. The result of the union between _happy old_ _dad_ and Linda.

“It’s good to meet you too. Linda and dad don’t talk about you, though.”

His words sparked a light in Elijah’s eyes, and his brother smiled at him, expression tighter than ever. Gavin grinned back, all razors. Dad and Linda were already talking and eating. They had thankfully missed their first exchange.

This interaction would prove prophetic. It never really got any better.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck you, Elijah!”

“You’re a fucking idiot, Gavin! No wonder dad left you and your mother!”

Gavin threw the nearest object in his hand (a vase) directly at Elijah’s head. His brother ducked, and the vase smashed to pieces on the wall behind his brother. Elijah peered back in disbelief, and when he turned back to Gavin, his cheeks were flushed a fierce red from anger.

His brother was a real piece of work. In fact, he even forgot what the argument was about. His dad and Linda left half an hour ago for “Christmas shopping”.

Gavin didn’t like spending Christmas with this shit family. He simply got his presents and left. He was fourteen now, and smart enough to know that whatever presents he got, he could sell to kids at school. It never hurt to have extra spending money. Especially with his mom working later and later shifts.

The economy was bad right now. Gavin’s mom had to work late, or her boss threatened to fire her. Gavin hated the sight of his mother’s aching back, tired face, and how quickly she fell asleep as soon as she was done working. She couldn’t even make it to her bed on some nights. Gavin stopped asking her for money. He made his own. Whether it was through favours, lawn mowing, or selling some of his shit, he managed.

Of course, his dad never bothered sending her anything more. He gave what he was ordered by law to give, and left her to suffer as a single mother. Gavin hated the sight of his father more with each passing week, but he forced himself to remain as calm as possible for the sake of getting resources and his mother’s happiness. As far as she was concerned, Gavin was still on good terms with his father. That made her less guilty, and happier. Gavin was content to feed her lies if it meant her happiness.

His brother on the other hand. Jesus Christ.

The other boy was impossible to get along with. Elijah was homeschooled but spent his free time with other rich kids. He looked at Gavin like he was dirt. One day, when dad had pointed out Gavin’s scraped knee, Elijah seemed disgusted. Another time, after a long soccer match, when Gavin sat down on the couch with Elijah, he heard the other boy emit a loud groan at the sight of a smudge of dirt, grass and mud his ass had left on the furniture.

Not to mention the bragging. Oh god, the _bragging_ . The _accomplishments_ and Elijah’s over-inflated ego.

Gavin and his mom were happy with a B+. Elijah was a child prodigy. He was already in the University of Colbridge, at fourteen years old, full scholarship. Linda and dad never shut up about how Elijah was excelling at his studies, the youngest ever to push for an AI Graduate. For fuck's sake, Elijah had his own laboratory to build robots, one at school and another one in their garage. His dad never hesitated to drop extra coin for _him_.

But there was one thing Gavin could take pride in, it was that no matter how much Elijah bragged about being older, smarter, or richer, Gavin was still the only one that could piss off Elijah.

It was no surprise that they butted heads. They were simply too different. Personality, as well as physical appearance. Gavin was taller than Elijah, a full five inches, despite being the younger brother. Something that _infuriated_ his older brother. Elijah had muttered that Gavin “ _grew faster because his brain targeted more nutrients to his growth rather than mental development._ ” Gavin simply flipped Elijah the bird and told him to suck his dick. Gavin already knew Elijah’s weaknesses. Anything that Elijah fell short in where Gavin had abundance, he would become nearly blind with rage. Maybe it had something to do with Elijah seeking to be the best at everything.

They fought constantly. If Linda and dad weren't in the room, they would be tumbling over each other. Gavin knew the instant that the adults left the room, Elijah would slip in a smarmy remark to piss him off. Gavin would reply, doing his best to control his temper. But Elijah would push, and prod and poke, until Gavin lost all control, and began wailing on him.

Elijah was surprisingly strong. Neither of them ever _won_ any fights. As soon as Linda and dad came back, they would break apart. Both he and Elijah knew on an instinctual level that if they were ever caught fighting, they would never have the opportunity to fight again. Never have the opportunity to prove who was better.

Gavin needed to fight Elijah to get his anger out. The fact that the boy who was the homewrecker of his happy life was someone who stood before him was too much of a temptation to resist. If dad had stayed home, if Elijah never existed, maybe his mom would be happier and healthier.

Elijah needed to fight Gavin to remain sharp. He had told Gavin on several occasions that he only tolerated Gavin’s brutish ways because the exercise was good for his brain. That remark had carried in a particularly vicious fight that earned Elijah a black eye and Gavin a nasty lump on his forehead.

But as they grew older, Gavin and Elijah spoke less. They no longer saw the point behind fighting, each boy carrying on with their lives.

When Elijah graduated Colbridge, they barely spoke. The only time Gavin even heard Elijah’s name was through the mouths of others. His “brother” was currently in the process of founding his own company, something that had his dad and stepmom in conniption fits of glee.

Gavin rolled his eyes, eating as quickly as possible so he could go back to his mom, his own life.

His time in high school was eventful. Gavin discovered a new passion in singling out the bullies in his class and beating the living shit out of them. As well as anyone that pissed him off. His years outside and in sports ensured that he carried more bulk that the majority of the boys in his homeroom.

Anyone that fucked with him got theirs coming. Gavin could give that an royal guarantee. He had no one to depend on except himself and his strength. As far as Gavin was concerned, he was his own shining beacon of hope as well as his mother’s.

In fact, he was already thinking about his future. Gavin wanted to be a cop. An occupation that never saw its end of drama in a city like Detroit. The benefits were good, he could begin working full-time immediately and Gavin knew that could support his mother and him comfortably if he secured a good position. He met the physical requirements, but there was still the nineteen weeks of basic training that did nothing except eat up valuable money and time. The pay would be absolute shit, and he still had someone he had to look after.

His eighteenth birthday was rapidly approaching, he and his mom working hard to ensure they still had money to spend when child support stopped coming in. Gavin hated the additional stress it placed on their shoulders, but a small part of him was finally grateful for the day where he no longer had to suck up to his dickweed of a prickhole father.

One day he would support his mother. Financially and emotionally. She would never work another backbreaking shift in her life. Just watch Judge Judy marathons and eat bonbons.

He and Elijah successfully avoided each other until they were both seventeen. Gavin sat in the living room, absentmindedly texting Sally, his newest girlfriend. She was a bit stupid, but had an _awesome_ rack. They were going to Scott Malberry’s party on Sunday. Hopefully, he’d get to see those tits up close and personal.

A voice cleared behind him. He saw Elijah for the first time in months. Instinctively, Gavin felt his hackles rise.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“It’s lovely to see you again.”

Gavin stood up and faced his older brother. Elijah was finally taller than Gavin. He felt a spark of annoyance at that. _Least I still got more muscle. I could take this bastard._

“You don’t want me to repeat myself, Casper the dick eater.”

Elijah laughed, but Gavin was satisfied to see a familiar spark of anger in the other man’s eyes.

“You’re as creative as ever Gavin. But I need a favour from you.”

Gavin tilted his head, a smile curling across his face.

“A favour? From me? You sure those multiple business offers and experimentation haven’t given you brain damage?”

Elijah continued as though Gavin hadn't even spoken.

“I’m creating a project. I need to test how it works in a foreign environment. I need you to take it to your home and have it… move around for a few days to gather data.”

Gavin threw his head back and laughed.

Elijah clenched his fists.

“May I have an ans-”

“Suck my cock. How’s that for an answer?”

“I don’t swallow toothpicks. It’s a choking hazard.”

Gavin grinned. It was a while since he Elijah had a real fight. Maybe it was time for a blast to the past. Just as he was about to move, Elijah rolled his eyes and sighed.

“How about if I pay you? I can guarantee that you’ll be compensated for this favour.”

Gavin lowered his fist. His eyes narrowed in thought.

“How… much?”

He was already seventeen. It was barely a year before the money would stop coming in. He needed all the cash he could grab at this point.

“I’ll pay you five thousand dollars for every day my project resides in your home.”

Gavin snorted. “Make it fifteen hundred.”

“You’re insane.”

Gavin grinned toothily at Elijah. “I know what kind of projects you take on between the plans to found your own company Elijah. You should tell Linda to shut the fuck up at the dinner table when you’re working. Fifteen hundred is barely a drop in the bank for you.”

Elijah gritted his teeth. Gavin felt joy bubble up in him as he watched Elijah’s face twitch.

“I’ll give you six thousand and not a cent more.”

“Eight thousand.”

“Fine! Eight thousand dollars, you bleeding, gold digging whore!”

Gavin grinned at Elijah and blew his brother a mocking kiss. He laid back on the couch and pulled out his phone, admiring Sally’s glorious rack.

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

__________________________________________________________________________________

“Jesus. Is Elijah making sex dolls or something?”

“Gavin!” He felt his mother’s hand swat his stomach. He barely felt it through laughing.

His mother and he watched carefully as the movers wheeled in a… a robot for lack of a better word into their home. It was pure white, built like a human. It barely stood past Gavin’s waist and emitted a steady quiet thrumming noise. Its entire body was smooth, and it had two round black eyes. No discernable facial features other than those two black, unblinking eyes.

Gavin snorted as he flicked the side of the robot’s head. It looked up at him, somehow sensing the contact.

“Baymax is gonna sue you back into dad’s balls Elijah.” Gavin snorted.

The robot did not react. It simply stared up at him.

Gavin’s mother laughed nervously. “So… You said this was one of Elijah’s projects?”

Gavin nodded solemnly at her. “There’s probably a dead kid inside it. It’s always the quiet ones, haven’t you noticed?”

She swatted him again, unable to contain her loud laughter this time. “Gavin! God!”

Gavin laughed too.

One of the movers tapped his shoulder. “Excuse me, young man. A letter came with this… this thing.”

Gavin took the letter from the mover’s hand, thanking him.

He opened it and recognized the same messy scrawl that had left countless messages in his backpack whenever he left his dad’s home. They were… not pleasant.

The memory had Gavin clench his fists.

The letter in his hand was short.

_“Dear Stupid,_

_The robot you see before you is called an “android”. A materialization of a future project if you will. It requires no maintenance on your part. Not that you're qualified to know, even if there was something wrong. Simply let the android wander about your apartment and learn how to move and adapt itself to your living patterns. Take care to not accidentally trip over it, or damage it. As far as anything you can actually accomplish, give it an occasional wipe with a wet cloth if you see grime or dust begin to build up. I’ll pick it up in a week at 4:00 PM._

_Sincerely, your better half.”_

Gavin crumpled up the note and threw it into the trash can. It lacked the usual malice that Elijah possessed. His mom had escorted the movers outside, and he was alone in the room with this… this...

Maybe the little guy was somehow important to Elijah.

He nudged it with his toe. It paused and stared up at him again. Gavin chuckled at the expressionless face somehow conveying a _why me?_ expression.

“You’re an adorable shit, but your daddy’s an asshole.” It didn’t respond.

Gavin sighed, looking away. “Guess that’s something we have in common.”

The tiny android began walking around Gavin’s apartment. He observed it for a few seconds before losing interest.

He had more pressing matters to return to. Such as gently explaining to Sally that he was now breaking up with her. It had been fun and all, but her hourly texts were getting annoying.

 

* * *

 

Gavin chuckled around the mouthful of Kraft he was eating as his mom detailed the jackass customer she had dealt with that day. It was late, but with a fresh plate of mac and cheese, his mother’s second glass of wine, and a lazy Sunday ahead, they could afford to stay up longer.

Her second job, a night waitress at a place called the Juicy Burger. It was a place that attracted all shapes and sorts of patrons that were somehow convinced it was a strip joint. It was mostly the drunkards. But anybody that went into a burger joint at night had to be absolutely wasted.

Thankfully, the sizzling grills and smell of fries distracted them before getting handsy with the waitresses. Gavin felt uncomfortable at the thought of his mother working at a place that drunk men believed was a strip joint, but oddly proud that his mom was still beautiful enough to be confused as a stripper.

“Whatcha grinning about, baby?”

Gavin looked at her, his lip curling up. “Ever consider dancing mom? You already got the location, might as well earn some _real_ tips.”

His mother laughed uproariously.

“I’m not worried baby. I’ve got a future cop son, ready to protect his old mom at a moment’s notice.”

Gavin looked down bashfully. “Don’t be ridiculous mom. I’m not even graduated from high school yet.”

She reached across the table and cupped his face with her left hand.

“I’ll always be here. And your biggest cheerleader when you need it, baby.”

Gavin smiled back. “Thanks, mom. Really.”

His mother grinned back. “Enough mushy talk. Tell me about your life. How goes the endeavours of Gavin Reed?”

He chuckled, shovelling more mac and cheese into his mouth. He spoke around a mouthful of food, something his mom was too tipsy to correct.

“Same old. I’m getting good grades, and I also just broke up with Sally over text.”

His mom tutted. “Such a nice girl too. Nice… _big_ girl.”

Gavin lifted his head and grinned at his mom. She gave him a conspiratorial smirk back.

“I’ve been young too Gavin. Lord knows I’ve broken more hearts than I know for reasons stupider than yours in all likelihood.”

Gravin snorted. “She’s clingy. Maybe I’ll stick with guys for the rest of the semester and next year. At least most of them know personal space and fun without commitment.”

His mom groaned into her glass of red. “You kids are so lucky in this day and age. Back in my time, if you wanted to suck face with someone of the same sex, you did it in the darkest, most secret corner of the closet.”

Gavin polished off the rest of his food. “It’s not exactly paradise still.”

His mom lifted her head, concern over her face. “How so?”

Gavin took his plates over to the sink to wash. He spoke as he began rinsing away.

“It’s hard to explain. I mean, even just accepting that gay people existing in media without a political purpose is fairly new. And we’ve learned in school that Michigan legalized gay marriage in 2004. How are fifteen years supposed to fix decades of homophobia?”

His mom grunted.

“Nobody’s ignorant to the fact that different is uncomfortable to people who are used to how the world works in a certain way. I-I just don’t want to be open because I’m scared that it might jeopardize my chances.” He spoke while looking up at his mom. Her eyes were filled with love and concern. It gave him the courage to continue.

“I’m gonna be a cop soon mom. If I told them that I liked to be with guys, who knows what a bunch of testosterone filled guys will do? What will the police department do? They won’t hurt or kill me, but they sure as hell can give me a shit life, or outright kick me out. Or worse, treat me like a weakling, or something fragile that needs to be protected.”

His mom sighed. “It’s an ugly world. But it _does_ get better. I know it’s a stupid saying but you should have seen how it was in my day.”

Gavin sighed as he dried the dishes.

“Yeah. I know. But it doesn’t exactly reassure me for some reason.”

His mom sighed again as she drained the last dredges of her wine.

“Your dad and I are at fault here, you know.”

Gavin’s head whipped up. “Mom, no-”

“Not talking about your orientation sweetheart. About the fact that you’re the most guarded little tyke I’ve ever met.”

She walked over and hugged Gavin from behind.

“When me and your dad split up; it affected you, you know? Made you not trust a lot of people, grow tougher and more mature than most your age. How many seventeen-year-olds are already working to help pay rent, save for a rainy day, and think about their future?”

Gavin sighed even as he smiled with pride. “Mom, please.”

“I’m not saying you’re wrong about how the world works, baby. But I’m sad that for a kid, you’re already so self-aware and missing out on the sweet ignorance that others get to experience.”

“I’m not a kid anymore, mom.”

She sighed and let go of him.

“Finish washing up. Go to bed. It’s important for kids to sleep early. Helps with developement.”

“I’m pretty much an adult, mom!”

“Sleep!”

Neither Gavin nor his mom noticed the little android staring at them the entire time.

 

* * *

 

The days continued normally, albeit with a tiny, pristine midget shuffling around their apartment complex. His mother grew attached to the small android, getting more and more steady on its feet as the days passed. Gavin began suspecting the entire purpose of the android was to test its self-learning A.I. It was adapting itself quickly to how he and his mother ran the house.

It only took two rough nudges for the android to understand that Gavin valued privacy whenever he went to take a dump. Thankfully, it avoided him most of the time.

It did take to following his mom around the house whenever she did housework. His mother was delighted as it caught a mug that was knocked crashing to the linoleum floor.

“What a good little helper!” She cooed, patting its head.

Gavin spent most of his days affectionately calling it “little shit” and “lil’ son of a bitch”. He may have even been guilty of cleaning it once or twice with baby wipes.

Gavin always wanted a pet, but their complex had a strict _no animals_ policy. As it would turn out, a bustling, tiny, humanoid object was as close as it got to what Gavin wanted.

The week passed quickly enough. The day before Elijah came to pick up his bot, Gavin brought Andrew home to study for finals.

His mother raised an eyebrow when he informed her that Andrew would conveniently be arriving when she went to work. Unfortunately, she decided to have a smoke before leaving, delaying her long enough to catch an eyeful of the boy that he would be swapping spit with.

“Be safe lads.” She said dryly as she walked out the door.

Gavin and Andrew lasted an impressive two minutes before immediately latching onto each other and kissing.

Gavin pushed Andrew unto the couch, straddled the man beneath him and took off his shirt. He felt hands run over his broad chest, and brush over sensitive nipples.

“Nice.” Came the throaty chuckle from Andrew.

Gavin kissed Andrew deeply, his hand creeping lower and lower.

“Uh, Gavin, _wait_ , shit; _Gavin_!”

He pulled off immediately. “What is it?”

“Wuh-What the fuck is that?”

He followed Andrew’s pointed finger. Pointing directly at Elijah’s android.

Staring at them.

Gavin felt ridiculously guilty and self-conscious for a second before realizing how stupid he was.

“Jesus Christ, it’s just, it’s another one of my brother’s stupid pet projects. If it makes you uncomfortable - I'll put it in my room or something.”

“God, can you please? I know it’s a robot, but those huge innocent eyes…”

He chuckled and pulled himself away from Andrew. He grabbed the androids hand.

“Come _on_ , _little shit_ , the humans want to get some _studying_ done.” He ignored the jeer that Andrew emitted behind him.

He walked so quickly that the android's feet barely touched the ground. He pushed the bot into his bedroom and closed the door securely. He slipped off his pants and returned to Andrew in his boxers.

“ _Somebody’s_ overdressed.” Gavin sang out.

“Smartass!”

* * *

 

Gavin finally graduated. Just in time too. His eighteenth birthday was coming as soon as he entered basic training. He had spoken with representatives at the station about his situation, and he was thankfully able to enter the program a few days early before his sweet eighteen.

Unfortunately, he had to have a “special dinner” with his “family” at yet another fancy restaurant. Gavin picked at the celebratory dinner that his father brought him. The conversation that surrounded him was less about the fact that he had graduated, more so that Elijah was finally founding his company soon. His step brother was talking about all the “pieces that were finally in place” or whatever the hell that meant.

His father cleared his throat.

“So Gavin. Word is out that you’re quite the ambitious young man.”

Gavin snorted. “Ambitious? I’m surprised you can choke that out with Mr. Soon-to-be-CEO two feet away.”

Linda gave a shaky smile. “We’re proud of Elijah, but also your accomplishments too, Gavin.”

Elijah coughed. “Indeed. A high school diploma at eighteen. How impressive.”

Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Actually, we were referring to your desire to enter law enforcement.” His father spoke brusquely.

Gavin’s head snapped up. “Who told you that?”

“Are you sure you haven’t mentioned it through some off chance, Gavin?” Linda asked.

Gavin cleared his throat, some food going down the wrong pipe when he had moved. “M-maybe.”

He saw Elijah off the corner of his eye muffle a laugh into his nakin.

_Oh, son of a bitch._

His father took a sip of water. “Very respectable of you, son. It’ll teach you the value of work and to help the people here. God knows the crime rate in Detroit is a eyesore compared to other parts of the States.”

Gavin nodded absentmindedly, glaring at Elijah.

_How the fuck did he know? Did that motherfucker hack my social media or something? My phone? Wiretap my home?_

“Gavin, is there any way you would like additional help?”

Gavin snapped back to reality at the “h” word. “H-help?”

Linda smiled at him. “Your father and I’s real estate business has been going very well. We could easily help you, perhaps _financially_ , should you need it during your first few years in the force.”

Gavin gripped the napkin in his hand hard.

“It’s fine” he replied coolly. “I believe in independence.”

“Nonsense.” His father snorted. “Collaboration. That's what gets results. This whole, survival of the fittest shit. Never helped anybody. We become powerful through a team effort.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “You have something you want to say, dad?”

“Your brother is going to become a CEO soon; an exceptionally powerful company it seems, through the sheer number of companies clamoring to sponsor him.”

“Father, please.” Elijah’s face was expressionless. There was no modesty there.

“Power like that does not come without consequences. It would be good for your brother to have someone… looking out for him. A family member a part of Detroit’s police force.”

Gavin gaped. “You want me to be Elijah’s paid cop? Are you nuts? I’m a hopeless nobody in the force, hell, not even a part of the force yet. What the hell do you want me to do?”

His father waved his hand. “Don’t be modest. You’re my son. Ambition runs through this family. In a few years I guarantee you’ll have them feeding from your palm. Especially with the kind of power your brother will be backing,”

Gavin snorted. “Hell no.”

His father lifted an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

Gavin throw his napkin down on the table.

“Dad, let me be clear: The day I turn eighteen is the second I cut ties with you, Linda and Elijah. I’m not expecting any help from you, and I sure as hell don’t want anything from you either.”

His father clenched his hands around the silverware. “Gavin, this childish, misdirected rage at-”

“Misdirected?! Are you kidding me? I’m angry because you left your first family as soon as the opportunity presented itself! But now I’m the bad one here for being aware when you’re clearly seeing an opportunity to use me as well? Jesus dad! Just shut up!”

Gavin pushed himself away from the table.

“I’ll go cool off. Before I say something I regret.”

His father spoke up quietly, his knuckles white. “You go do that, son.”

Gavin stormed out, hands shaking so badly that he could barely hold the cigarette and lighter he pulled out from his pockets. He stood outside the restaurant, barely shielded from the pouring rain.

“That was cute.”

Gavin whipped around to see Elijah standing against the entrance to the restaurant. Seeing the man’s face made Gavin even more incensed.

“Did you tell those two about my plans? How the fuck did you do it? Did you hack me, you son of a-”

Elijah smirked at him.

“Do you remember that project I had you house?”

Gavin felt his cigarette drop from his mouth.

“N-no. No, you’re lying. Y-y-you’re…”

Elijah grinned wider seeing Gavin’s pale face.

“I should have been more specific when handing you the materialization. It was a small prototype of my future endeavor to gather intelligence through machinery. Big Brother is always interested in what America is thinking, Gavin.”

Gavin began shaking.

“That-that thing you sent to our home. It recorded… something? _Everything_?!”

Elijah examined his nails. “Let’s just say that I understand why you’re so enamoured of your mother. Very nice lady.”

Gavin gritted his teeth so hard he felt them creak. “Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare even speak about her.”

“Alright. Why don’t we get back to you then? Would you prefer that?”

Elijah plucked the cigarette and lighter from Gavin’s hands. He felt numb.

“Entering basic training at seventeen. Something very much illegal had you not smooth talked your way into their graces, right? As well as your... _alternative_ lifestyle.”

Gavin felt his mouth dry and face turn numb at that.

“I can assure you that _I_ have no issue with it, Gavin. But Captain Todd, the current head of Detroit City Police Department, let’s just say… He’s had a bad track record with several officers. Several officers who were more open with their personal lives.”

Gavin began speaking rapidly. He could feel sweat drip down his face. “You-you wouldn’t. Not even, not even an _animal_ would-”

“Would what? Be openly homophobic? Of course not. I was just planning on having 3% of company profits being donated to LGBT shelters and programs. With my _lovely_ step brother Gavin as my inspiration, the queer activist who pushed me to start it all. Gavin Reed, who is currently employed as an cop in the city of Detroit.”

“You bastard, you absolute _son of a bitch , I will kill you_!”

Elijah grinned at him. “Go ahead. I’m sure that murder would go lovely on your resume. Oh, except that in order to qualify as a cop, you need a clean record. What a shame.”

His step brother took a drag from his cigarette. “You can throw a few punches now, actually. That security camera has both our faces. Let’s see how assault goes on that pristine, virgin record.”

Gavin breathed heavily to calm himself. Deep breaths. “Ok. Ok, you son of a dried dog shit. Captain Todd won’t stay as head for long. One day, there’s going to be someone who doesn’t give a flying fuck whether I’m with girls or guys.”

Elijah languidly blew out smoke. “But what about dear old mom? You didn’t think I’d leave her out of the equation, did you?”

Gavin felt cold. He immediately began sweating again.

“What the hell do you have on her?”

“All shapes and colours. But I can tell you right now, one word to the police about how she neglected you to work when you were a child can ensure a sentence and _noot_ employment options after she’s done serving time.”

Gavin shivered. His knees felt weak. He pulled his expression into the angriest possible one he could.

“What else do you have on her?”

Elijah shrugged. “Cross me and find out.”

Gavin emitted a shaky laugh. “You don’t have shit. No evidence.”

“You’re right Gavin. Because rational things such as evidence, investigations, and fairness really matters when you’re CEO of the most prestigious company in the entirety of America.”

Gavin felt like laughing, but his voice came out gritty. “You don’t even have a company yet, you slimy delusional motherfucker.”

“Have I ever bragged Gavin? Do I make a habit of dishing out empty threats?”

_Motherfucker._

Gavin looked at the ground, panic rising in his throat.

“Of course, none of this will come to light if you did me a few favours…”

Gavin looked at Elijah’s grinning face.

He felt as though there were weights on his body, dragging to the ground.

“Firstly, I don’t expect you to make up with dad. Far from it. But regarding his topic on having family within Detroit's Police Force to give me a hand should I need it-”

Gavin growled. “Got it.”

“Not so fast Gavin. Your help doesn’t extend to me only. I want you to lend a hand, opinion, or free pass with whatever detainee you have in station that I want you to let off.”

“This little partnership between us can cost me _my job_ , prick!”

Elijah smiled. “Don’t worry about it. If you ever get caught, I promise you’ll have a position at my company. Say, as an nightguard? Security? Whatever suits your taste. And I can guarantee a higher salary on top of that.”

Working as his brother’s bitch? What a nightmare. Elijah must have sensed his inner turmoil.

“But I’m sure however high the pay, you’d still want to stay away from me. Which works to my benefit anyway.”

Gavin looked away from Elijah at the downpour.

“I can’t do this. It isn’t right, or legal, and to top it off, I hate you more than anything in the fucking world!”

“I don’t have an issue ruining your life Gavin.” Elijah replied in a monotone.

Gavin looked back at him.

“Why? Why are you doing this to me?”

Elijah looked away from Gavin.

“You even have to ask Gavin? Every week, with mom and dad taking you out to play, while I stayed in the library, reading. You were something that should have been left behind in a previous marriage.”

Elijah looked back at Gavin, his expression furious, so different from his usual indifference or lazy smile.

“Everything I did, everything I ever accomplished, was simply because I was a “genius” in their eyes. Nobody ever saw the work, the blood, sweat and tears I put into my studies, my creations. Yet they were so proud of your little _soccer trophies_!”

Elijah bared his teeth in disgust. “You were mediocre at best. You still are. That’s why you belong below me Gavin. From now, until you’re dead.”

Gavin looked back at his brother, seeing him for the first time.

“You’re a monster Elijah.”

“That’s what weaklings say.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this work of fiction to offer an explanation of why Gavin was the way he was in the offcial DBH game. This is a completely seperate AU I wrote for a friend.


End file.
